I'm Right Here
by Resident Asian
Summary: Set after the Promised Day - Nights in the hospital are too quiet for some people, that is until one hears a faint cry in the bed next to him. ROYAI First fan fiction - please Read and Review - It's a lame summary, I know. Sorry! ROYAI


A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction that doesn't have my fan character barging in and start causing chaos with all the other characters. So if it's a little OCC then… uhh.. sorry?

But reviews are nice for future reference :)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… if I did, Roy Mustang wouldn't have a mustache at the end of the series and would've married Riza Hawkeye… and there would be my fan character kicking everyone's ass.

Enjoy! :)

Nights in the hospital were usually quiet… too quiet. Too quiet for a certain blind Flame Alchemist and his dearest subordinate and body guard. It was days after the Promised Day and everyone was slowly starting to pick up the pieces back to their normal lives. To keep himself occupied, Colonel Roy Mustang had his subordinates come in and quiz him on things about the Ishvalan area.

At night, there wasn't much for him to do. He would usually lie in bed, thinking about different things while his Lieutenant would be sleeping in the bed across from him. Though, every night, the same thought came into his mind.

The last thing he saw before he was pushed into the portal was his Lieutenant bleeding. He often tore himself apart knowing that the person he cared about the most almost died in his arms and that he could no longer see her smiling face. Every time he thought about her, he could only see blood everywhere. And unfortunately, that was his last image.

However, this night was a bit different. He couldn't fall asleep easily and was just sitting on his bed with his arms limp by his side. He was thinking about her again, wondering how she's doing and what she looked like. Then, he heard it. He heard someone muttering and whimpering softly. He turned towards the sound and assumed that it was his Lieutenant.

While he just sat there and wondered if anyone else was in the room, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was crying in her sleep. She was reliving the moment when her throat was slit and when Roy was pushed into the portal. This wasn't the first time something like this happened to her. She remembers staying up all night because she couldn't face the horrors of Ishval that lived in her subconscious. But it has been years since those dreams kept her awake and she didn't think it would happen again.

Her dream turned into more pain for her as it switched between Ishval and the Promised Day. She started to talk in her sleep while tears streamed down her face. By then, Roy knew that it was Riza that was taking in her sleep.

He slowly got out of bed, being careful not to knock down the piles of books close to his bedside or to run into the table between the two beds. He felt around for the chair that was near by and then grabbed it, pulling it close to Riza's bed. He waited patiently to hear something from her, feeling around for her hand underneath the blankets. She sniffled softly before muttering, "D-Don't do it…"

He took his other hand and felt around for her shoulder. He slowly put her in a sitting position before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. He nuzzled his face into her hair as Riza woke up. "R-Roy?" She asked, half-awake.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I'm right here."

"W-What happened?"

He pulled her away from his warm chest and gazed down at her. Well… where he thought she was. "You were crying in your sleep. What was going on?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I had a dream of the Promised Day… and then it turned into Ishval and I saw…" She started to tear up again and tried to hold it back. She parted herself away from him, laid back down on the bed and faced away from him, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," she said coldly.

It was silent between the two of them as Roy sat back down in his chair across from Riza. He tried to picture her lying on the bed with her golden hair sprawled across her back. He decided to get back up and sit on the edge of her bed and feel for her hair. Once it was in between his fingertips, he started to play with it. Riza, annoyed, grumbled, "Sir, I'm trying to fall asleep."

"No, you're not," he mused, "You can't fall asleep. Don't act like I don't remember… you couldn't sleep for days after the Ishvalan war. When ever something bad happens, you have troubles letting them pass by."

"Letting them pass by?" She exclaimed, sitting up and almost hitting her head against his. He sat back a little bit as she started to argue with him, "Sir, if I let anything pass by, then you would've been dead by now." She looked away from him and muttered, "And it's my fault that you're in this condition."

"No," he growled, "Don't blame yourself. If you never met me, none of this would've happened."

"If we never met, I would've never fallen in love with you!" she exclaimed quickly, but then realized what she just said. The two of them were quiet, letting each other's words sink into their minds.

Suddenly, Roy started to talk again, "I love you too, Riza. If only I could see your face again." She sighed deeply, putting her hands in her lap and staring at them. "The last image I saw of you was you bleeding on the ground. Now I have to live with that last image." He reached out for her hands, thinking they would be by her side. She watched him find her hands, patting on the blanket and looking very lost. She grabbed his wrist and pulled herself to his chest. He embraced her tightly once more, thinking that he would never let go.

"I will be your eyes for you," she murmured, "Even if it means I have to be your eyes forever."

He smiled for the first time since the Promised Day as he stroked the back of her head, "Thank you," he whispered and kissed the top of her forehead. Once Riza was sound asleep with no tears streaming down her face, Roy slowly pushed her to one side of the bed and lay next to her, still holding her. When she started to talk again, he murmured, "I'm right here."

HOLY CRAP I AM GEEKING OUT AT THIS STORY.

Please send a review this way!

Thank you! :)

Resident Asian


End file.
